


Breaking and Entering

by MamaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Cash Manager Lance, Duct Tape, Elastic bands, Everything isn't as it seems, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk joins the fray, Keiths clever use of elastic bands is something im so proud off, M/M, Manager Shiro, Maybe - Freeform, More tags to come as updated, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thief Keith, What's in the bag?, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaWrites/pseuds/MamaWrites
Summary: It was just meant to be a normal night of closing the shop. Lance just wanted to go home and enjoy his wine with Azul his Russian blue.  It seemed the fates weren't as kind as he had hoped they would be...





	1. Chapter 1

After the hustle of the tills and shop floor, Lance secretly delighted in the silence of the cash office where he could just lock himself away and do what was needed without any distractions. It was only his second shift closing down the tills and safe but he had no doubt that he had this. Undoing the top button of his light blue shirt he took a deep breath before stepping further into the room. It had been one of those days full of demanding customers who seemed to think they knew better than him. The only saving grace had been the floor manager, who was on the shift with him. One Takashi Shirogane. Who’s shirt looked too small for those muscles that just seemed to want to rip the fabric that draped across them and those dress pants….. Lance could barely tear his eyes from that fine vision of beauty as he had come across to save him from an aggressive customer. Even the random white forelock that brushed in front of steely grey eyes looked hot with the undercut. 

“Come on now Lance...focus,” shaking his head Lance tried to get the image of the manager out of his mind, so he could concentrate. He could save his imagination of Takashi for later when he got home. Now he had to start closing up other wise he’d be here till late and he really didn’t fancy that. Setting his mind to the task at hand Lance cast his slender fingers over the computer keys, inputting his username and password to access the back office system that gave him all the figures from the day. Once all that information was up and waiting for him it was just the tedious task of counting and banking the takings for the day but that was easy enough for Lance now. He had his own way of doing it now and the flow worked well for him. 

He counted up till after till, there being 5 in total, all the while doing a slight dance to his own humming of Shakira’s Chantaje. God that song had been stuck in his head all day and the silence of the office really didn’t help. Sighing he moved to the final till, the song still playing away in his head as his hips swayed slightly to the imaginary music. Not long now and he would be back home with Azul his cat and whatever take away he fancied, maybe with a glass of wine, after all it had been one of those days. A glass of wine also meant a long hot bubble bath where he could just delve into his own fantasies. Lance let his body go on auto-pilot as he let his imagination get the better of him. He couldn’t help but fantasize about his fellow manager now and what he was like underneath the work uniform, not that it left much to the imagination. Since being made a manager daydreaming about Shirogane had become his favourite pastime and when he was at home he would fully give himself in to the day dreams.

Just as he finished the final till and had inputted the safes code to start the unlock process Lance was sure he heard a small scuffle outside the office door. Frowning slightly he felt he better go and check what it was, since after all it could be some staff trying to get out of their close down duties since they were all teenagers on this late who thought they could get away with doing nothing on their shift . Looking to the safe out of the corner of his eye, Lance knew he had plenty of time thanks to the time delay in the locking mechanism so made his way to the door of his office. 

Lance knew undoing the door was a bad idea, he just didn't realise how much of a bad an idea it was until now. His head felt heavy and he was sure he could feel a lump.forming on his temple. He didn't want to open his eyes, it hurt too much right now, he’d rather just curl up to the warmth that was pressed against him. What had happened after he had unlocked the door seemed like a blur. The door had come back on him quickly as if someone was pushing with force, knocking him back as the door swung open to reveal several guys dressed in black head to foot. Your stereotypical robber type Lance had thought. He had moved as quick as he could trying to shut the door on them again to keep them away from the money but one of them, the shortest, had used Lances own momentum against him and sent him into the door head first, effectively dazing the cash office worker. 

Now here Lance was, dazed with a headache that only seemed to want to get heavier. There were voices he couldn't place surrounding him and he couldn't quite focus on the words that were being spoken. Trying to shift himself Lance found he couldn't move and kept being pulled back to the warmth that was pressed against his chest. Slowly the realisation of his predicament dawned on him. He could feel the bite of plastic against his wrists even without tugging but the strangest sensation was that between his arms he could feel someone else. Slowly opening his eyes he cast a gaze on the person in his arms and Lances breath hitched in his throat. He’d know those grey eyes anywhere even if they weren't currently on him.   
“mmhmm?” Lance tried to speak Shiroganes name only for mumbles to escape his lips. The brunette blamed the headache for him not registering straight away the tape that was on his lips. However the mumble seemed to work and had got the manager's attention. His features going from harsh and glaring to soft behind a matching tape gag and Lance was sure he could see a hint of worry in the grey eyes as they looked at each other. 

This was not how Lance had ever pictured himself getting close to Takashi, bound together in an almost intimate hug. His arms.draped round the broadness of the floor manager and hands bound behind his back, with Shiro’s doing the same around the smaller figure of Lance. Their bodies were forced up against each other and Lance couldn't help but blush behind the tape keeping his lips shut. He could feel every muscle that made up Shiro and those tight pants he was wearing really didn't help at all. Trying to look anywhere but at the man he was bound to Lance realised he hadn't moved from his own office. There was only one of the guys in black with them in the office now. Violet eyes stared at the from the gap in the balaclava and Lance was sure he could see flicks of black hair escaping at the back of the robbers neck making him look like he had a mullet. Focusing back on the idea there was originally three of them Lance assumed the others were ransacking the rest of the store while they waited for the safe to open. This was going to be a long 20 minutes. 

The 20 minutes it was taking for the safe to open seemed even longer thanks to Shiro struggling against him. The Manager hadn’t seemed to realise exactly what he was doing as Lance tried to shy away from the older man. As each of them moved, their groins as well as there chest would brush against one another, causing moans to try and pass the tapped lips of the cuban. Lance just hoped that the tape across the bottom half of his face masked the flush that had formed. Shiro felt so big against him even behind layers of clothes and Lance would have reveled in the moment if not for the situation. 

“You're enjoying that aren't you?” Lance’s eyes widened as he looked round at Violet eyes who was staring back at him. He was sure the robber was smirking behind the mask as his eyes travelled down Lance’s body. He squirmed under the gaze only to brush himself further up against Shiro, he let out a gagged murmur.   
“ Both of you are...look at him” Their guard moved and knelt next to Lance’s head. The cash manager could see a shine in the violet eyes as they looked over the both of them. Noticing Lance’s gaze was still on him the guy turned his head to look straight at Shiro. Callous fingers and leather gloves felt strange against Lances soft skin but he couldn't dwell on that when he finally looked at Shiro's face. He hadn’t been looking at the other man from fear of embarrassment at how hard he was right now but it seemed like Shiro was the same. Behind the tape gag Lance could see a shade of pink dusting his cheeks that grew more vibrant when their eyes locked. The pink on Lance now reached his ears and he was sure he had a full body blush going on. 

It wasn't till he felt a hand over his tented dress pants that Lance realised he had been gazing into the grey eyes voluntarily now and their captor had moved and was currently unzipping both their pants. Both Shiro and Lance tried to squirm away, only making muffled groans as they felt each other grind against another. Lance felt fingers ghost over his boxers once his pants were undone, causing a shiver and tears to start forming in his eyes. He didn't want Shiro to see him like this.  
“Look how hard you guys are just from being tied together. I bet you two pine over each other from across the shop” Lance shook his head and tried to tell Shiro that it wasn't true, after all if anyone found out that he did want his manager to fuck him till he was seeing stars both of them could lose their job. That didn't matter though when he saw the look in those grey eyes. Shiro’s face was the perfect picture of annoyed but his eyes gave him away. He had been pining over Lance just as much as he had Shiro. 

What should have been a touching moment of revelation was interrupted by the cold air drifting across his now exposed cock. His tear filled eyes widened as he shook his head violently. Violet eyes had pulled his boxers down and was now pumping up and down the length. The mixture of callous skin and leather was strange against his throbbing cock and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away from the invasive hand. Lance’s muffled voice was a mix of cries and small moans as he felt a thumb over his slit, smearing precum all over the head of his erection. A small whimper came from gagged lips as violet moved from Lance and over to the office desk. Both he and Shiro tried to see what the robber was doing, and there was confusion in blue eyes as he came back over with a couple of Lance’s brightly coloured elastic bands.   
“Don’t be like that, think of it as a Bonding moment” There was a small laugh in Violet’s voice as he spoke over Lance’s muffled sounds and the angry grumbles from Shiro as he started to encircle Lance’s erection with a bright pink elastic band at its base. The bite of the elastic was harsh across the stretched and throbbing flesh and it caused Lance to whimper, tears slowly trickling down his cheeks. Shiro looked angry at the guy but he soon after had the same treatment. Trousers open and boxers down and a bright blue elastic band was wrapped round the base. If it was any other time, any other day, Lance would have marvelled in the sheer size of the others length but right now this was being done against his will and he just wanted out. 

Lance was trying hard not to struggle now as every movement brushed his cock straight against Shiro’s and it was getting embarrassing how hard he was at the situation. He had no where to cast his eyes. He couldn’t look at Shiro while they were like this, and violet eyes kept circling them, making comments on how they looked so hot tied together like this. He eventually set his eyes on the desk behind Shiro, counting all the different things he had lying across the surface. It was then when the door to the office swung open and the other two who had broken in entered the office. It seemed they had timed it perfectly with the safe as it started beeping, signalling that it was ready to be opened. 

“Having fun Keith?” Violet, also now identified as Keith, just shrugged at the question before nudging Lance slightly into Shiro, causing groans from them both as they began to struggle once more, there bodys closer than before now making it so their cocks would brush together easier.   
“Why don’t you take one to the other office, there’s camera’s in there so you can see when we are done” It was a female voice that spoke this time and she didn’t need to tell Keith twice. He had quickly undone Lance’s wrists, that he could now see had been tied with zip ties, and dragged him out to the other office. Pushing Lance into the chair, Keith pulled his mask down revealing his face and his pale features offset by the mass of black hair he had. 

“My turn after that show you just put on~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this part! Just plot....i guess heh XD

It seemed to happen in a whirlwind. Lance had only just registered that he could actually move his hands again when he was yanked from Shiro by his upper arm. His watery eyes were wide and almost pleading at his manager who was still bound on the floor. The cuban wasn’t sure what he could do but he just needed Shiro to help him now. 

He needed to fight back Lance knew that much but the travel from his office to the main office somehow seemed a lot shorter now. The other’s grip on his upper arm seemed to dig in at every slight move Lance made, as if he was being given a warning not to try anything. The door was already strangely open making Lance think they had ransacked this room already as he was pushed in and thrown to the closest office chair. As soon as he was on the chair he was trying to get back up, only to be pushed back down with one hand as his captor took off the balaclava mask he had been wearing with the other. Lance’s eyes narrowed as he gazed at the male before him. He must have been about his age and pale skin, very pale in contrast to his own sun kissed skin. Black bangs that hung either side of his face made him seem paler with the rest of his hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

“My turn after that show you just put on~”

Lance’s eyes widened as he quickly tried to rip the gag off his face with his newly freed hands. He needed to at least shout for help for both his sake and Shiro’s. Keith was quicker though as he kicked the chair over and the unsuspecting Lance ended up on his back. He clambered to try and get up right but an overwhelming sense of pain. It emanated from his left hand and when he looked over he could see why. Heavy boots were crushing his hand into the carpeted floor. Slowly more and more pressure was applied and Lance screeched out in pain behind his gag, tears stinging his eyes as he clasped at the foot trying to get it off, no longer worried about the gag against his lips but more focused on the fact he could feel his fingers breaking under the pressure of boots. 

“Don’t be stupid” Keith spoke as he removed his foot from the other’s slender digits.His voice held a warning but Lance wasn't listening. He flexed his fingers finding them not broken, but it hurt to move them. Blue eyes looked up at the male who just seemed to loom over him slowly narrowing them. Lance was sure he could take this guy he just had to be smart about it. He brought his hurt hand close to his chest, cradling it in his other hand as he watched the other start to move round the room. All he had to do was wait. When Keith turned his back to Lance and the door was when the cash manager made a run for it. He was quick up on his feet and rushing to the door, ripping off the tape with his good hand. It felt good to be able to freely move his jaw once more. 

“Your play thing is running Keith” His escape was cut off by the female from earlier who now stood in the doorway. Her blonde locks flowing freely now and her midriff showing thanks to the crop top she wore. If she wasn’t currently robbing his place of work Lance was sure he would have been able to think of some form of chat up line, instead he backed away slightly and into Keith.   
“What do you want Nyma?” He pushed Lance out of the way and further into the office room.   
“Rolo got information from the other one, said this one has the key to the safe” Lance's eyes widened. Shiro wouldn't give out information like that. 

“ what have you done to him?!” Lance rushed over to them, he feared for Shiro right now. These guys had tied them together and started teasing them just for fun there was no way they just asked the manager nicely. Before he got a chance to get to the one called Nyma, Keith had turned and rammed his fist into Lance’s diaphragm, successfully winding the brunette who ended up doubled over on his knees. It was hard to breath and he had trouble even moving from.that position as the raven haired male came closer. 

With a small kick he had pushed Lance to his side and Keith had his hands on the open waistband of his trousers. Lance couldn't believe he had forgotten that Keith had left him like that with an elastic band wrapped round his base.   
“W-what are you doing? Get off me!” Kicking, Lance tried to get the man off him but it didn’t help and soon Lance was left in his shirt and boxers in front of the two strangers. He never realised how cold it actually was in office but then again he had never been in there without his trousers. Once the pants were off Keith stood and shoot the garment. Grinning slightly when he heard the jingle of keys, he threw the trousers to Nyma.   
“There. Now leave us alone” Doing as she was told Nyma disappeared but not before giving Lance a quick wink and blowing a kiss in his direction. 

“You got the keys...now leave us alone..” Lance felt brave even though his situation wasn’t the best, especially with the other male so close to him right now. Keith crouched down and looked the cuban over, taking in the sight before him.   
“You really do like him don’t you?” He asked but it was clear in his voice that he knew the answer. Keith’s hand was tracing up Lance’s thigh but he quickly batted him away. Unfortunately it was with his injured hand and it caused Lance to hiss in pain. He tried to disguise it as he moved to run once again but Keith was quicker and grabbed his ankle, pulling it towards himself. The world seemed to come at Lance quickly but he lashed out with his free foot, catching Keith in what he was sure was his face as he heard the hiss of pain come from him. Scrambling Lance made it to the door of the office and out into the hallway. Blue eyes quickly looked from side to side. Shiro needed help and he needed it too. His mind soon settled on trying to see if he could find the security guard, Lance was sure he was meant to be on duty in this store today. 

He daren’t look back, Lance was worried if he did he would see the raven haired male gaining on him as he made his way through the store looking for the big guy. Even if he couldn’t do anything at least the security guard would be able to signal for help right? He made his way past the knitting and sewing section of the craft shop, eyes scanning each and every aisle. His heart rate was racing as he ran, his mind only on helping Shiro. Lance was sure he could hear someone running behind him so quickly ducked behind one of the displays where he managed to tuck himself into a small corner between sewing boxes. Unless they stopped to really look the brunette was sure that no one would find him here. 

He held his breath as he waited, watching for Keith to run past him. It didn’t take long till he ran past but that wasn’t before he stopped to have a good look around. Lance’s heart was in his mouth as Keith moved closer to where he hid, his heart rate skyrocketing as he drew closer. The cash manager quickly covered his mouth to try and hide his breathing as Keith was literally round the corner from him now. He didn’t peg the robber for someone who gave up easily but he soon got bored of looking round this space for his prey so continued on further into the store. Letting out a sigh of relief, Lance waited a moment before he came from his hiding place. There was no sign of Keith which he guessed was both good and bad. Looking down at his injured hand Lance saw bruising start to form, he guessed he had to be grateful that’s all the other had done to him. 

The next thing Lance felt was a large hand over his mouth and it caused him to panic, he had been found. He clawed at the hand round his mouth and tried to remove it but it held steadfast.   
“Hey,hey! Buddy its me” The voice he heard in his ear caused Lance to calm immensely as he turned slightly to see the exact guy he had been searching for. The security guard moved his hand and gave Lance a reassuring smile. For a big guy he was very gentle mannered, Lance knew this for a fact but right now was not the time for that.   
“Hunk...buddy it's great you're here…They got Takashi and they are stealing from the safe….” Lance burbled all of his thoughts out at once. He was sure he was confusing Hunk but the guards smile never faded. “ We need to do something...anything...can you get the police?!”   
“Sorry Lance” The brunette blinked and stood back slightly from the guard, he couldn't understand. Why was he being sorry? “It won’t hurt”  
“...won’t hurt…?” Both his eyes and face showed how confused he was. That was until he felt a sharp thud against the back of his skull and his eyes rolled back and Lance fell forward into Hunk’s arms. The last thing he remembered was the soft warmth of the big guy he thought was his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS GUYS!!! 
> 
> This update took way longer than expected....stuff happened and i ended up with a bad headache...literally heh.
> 
> It is short but i wanted to give you guys an update, so enjoy!

He knew two things. One, his head really hurt. Two, there was a hand brushing the hair from his face. It felt warm against his skin and even in his dazed state Lance tried to rest against whoever it was.   
“You best keep him still” Lance winced at the voice, it sounded too loud through the already throbbing pain in his head. But that voice sent a wave of panic through him, He hadn’t known the owner of it long but he knew if he heard that voice he was in trouble. The panic that had been forming in the pit of his stomach doubled when he opened his eyes and all he could see was blackness. A blindfold? Trying to move to remove the blindfold he suddenly had another hand holding his wrists. He thought back to what had happened before the pain in his head had woken him. 

He had found Hunk, Lance knew that much. What had it been that he had said? Trying to remember he furrowed his brows behind the fabric that obscured his vision. Hunk had said sorry, but why had he felt the need to say that it wasn’t like he was the one who had done this to him.   
“H-hunk…?” The grip on his wrists got tighter at the name and the hand on his face disappeared. So it was Hunk. “ Buddy...look we need to help Shiro and get out of here…”  
“Didn’t you gag him?” That voice again. Keith. He sounded exasperated as Lance heard the ripping of tape and footsteps moving closer.   
“ No.. no Hunk dont let him gag me...please Buddy” He struggled in Hunks grip which just seemed to tighten around his wrists. Lance never knew how much of a grip the security guard could have until now. The brunette flailed out with his long legs hoping he would manage to catch Keith again but the opposite happened. A hand caught his ankle as he kicked out and pushed it back against his thigh. The sound of ripping tape echoed in the room.  
“Don’t do this. Just take the money alright? I won’t speak a word of it to anyone i swe-.mmhph?” Lance didn't get to finish his sentence as what he assumed was Hunks hand was clamped over his mouth. He mumbled to the big guy behind the hand as Keith started to wrap tape around his ankle and thigh. He tried kick out with the other leg, he was a bit luckier this time as he got a hit in. Keith’s hiss and growl was enough evidence to know his leg had made the connection to his face. But his small victory was short lived as the raven haired male grabbed Lance’s free ankle and started taping it the same as he did the other.   
“Mmmunkk? Mmmeaase…” Lance struggled against the two of them trying to find some way at least out of Hunk’s grip. It was starting to hurt his newly bruised hand and new tears were starting to sting the corners of his eyes. 

Once Keith had finished with taping Lance’s ankles to his thighs he hummed slightly and forced the brunette’s knees apart. Lance’s instinct was to quickly close his legs but it seemed like Keith had other plans. His knees were thrust apart again and this this time Keith crossed the other’s ankles at his bare backside. Lance’s eyes went wide behind the blindfold, how had he not noticed that they had now taken his underwear as well as his trousers earlier. A small choked sob escaped his lips as he felt tape start to tie his ankles together crossed so he couldn’t close his legs as much now. 

“Put his hands behind his back~” There was a sing in Keith’s voice which was interrupted by several mumbled protests by Lance as Hunk moved his hands. His hands were pulled right back till his fingers brushed at his toes. He felt tape start to engulf his wrists, cinching them together as he tried to struggle. Pleading noises came from behind Hunk’s hand as the tape moved and started wrapping round both his wrists and ankles tying them together so his arms pulled his chest forward against the desk beneath.   
“He’s quite flexible” Keith murmured to himself as he continued with the tape, now pulling both Lance’s elbows together. He hissed out behind the hand gag as the tears started to roll down his cheeks. Yes he was flexible but he wasn’t meant to bend like that. 

“ Let's not kill the karma~ Let's not start a fight~ It's not worth the drama For a beautiful liar~” When the music started to fill the room it was like everything had come to a stop including Lance’s heart rate. That was his phone ringing, of course it had to be his two favourite girls singing together as his ringtone. So when Keith started to laugh at someone’s terrible choice in ringtones Lance felt he had to defend his lady's, even behind a hand.  
“Ohhh, all that mumbling from you must mean that it’s your phone?” Lance didn’t need to see Keith’s face to know there was a sickening smirk on his face, he could hear it on the other’s voice.   
“Lance…” He was slightly shocked to suddenly hear the whisper in his ear. Hunk finally wanted to speak.   
“mmphunk?” Lance struggled in his bindings as he felt Hunks other hand stroke some.hair from his face. He heard someone shift near his face and he could feel the warm breath of another against what little of his face wasn't covered.   
“...i'm sorry Lance...I…” There was a heavy sigh from the security guard, Lance could tell he was eating himself up about something he just needed to get it out of him so he could convince him to help. 

“Well then what do we have in this bag~” Lance had actually forgotten that Keith was in the room with them until his voice cut off Hunk. He could hear him come closer, his footsteps getting louder as he made his way back over to them. Lance wasn't sure what to expect but he hadn't expected to be in pain as what was obscuring his vision was ripped from his face. He cried out behind Hunks hand as he felt a slight burn of tape glue pulling at his flesh. Lance's eyes were still watery and the sudden bright light didn't help as his vision blurred. He tried to focus on something...anything. Blue eyes set on a bag that Keith had in his hand. To anyone else it would just look like a plain black shopping bag, it could have had anything in it. But Lance knew what was in it, he knew...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Everyone for being so patient with me! 
> 
> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long i really am, with a hit of writers block and personal issues that ensued i just couldn't get myself to write so i am so sorry and i hope the weight for the next chapter won't be as long as this one took .

It was only now, at a time like this that Lance cursed his impatience. He should have just waited that extra day, but no he needed to pick up his order today, ready for his day off tomorrow. His dread now hung in his stomach like the bag hung from Keith’s gloved hand. Lance wished the blindfold had been left on so he didn't have to see the sickly smirk on his captors face.   
“Planning on having fun were we?” Keith moved closer, more on Lances eye level as he rummaged through the bag. Murmured pleas were falling on deaf ears as the first item was pulled from the bag. 

Blue eyes watched as Keith looked over what he had pulled from the bag, a small look of confusion sat on the robber's face and for a moment Lance hoped that meant he didn't have a clue what it was. Unfortunately it seemed that god was not that kind as the brunette watched the confusion blossom into that smirk once more. Swallowing hard behind Hunks hand Lances eyes fell on the item that was now being twirled and examined in gloved hands. It was only small and with its Simple and sleek black outer casing it just looked like an ordinary lipstick tube. But Keith seemed to know what it was as he clicked the bottom and a soft buzzing sound broke the silence throughout the room.

“So, not only do you carry a toy around with you, but it's one disguised as lipstick. You’re one kinky fucker Lance” Keith smirked and began looking in the bag again so he missed the confused look from the bound male. He had just called him Lance. As far as Lance could remember his name had never been spoken in front of the robber, unless Hunk had said it earlier or maybe Takashi had said it while he was knocked out. Lance's thoughts soon turned to his manager who was still tied up in the other office with the other two robbers. He hopped they weren’t treating Shiro like he was being treated. 

“Lube, assless panties,” Keith accounted for everything he was pulling out of the black shopping bag. Lance could see a strange gleam in Keith’s eye as he looked between the shopping and him.   
“mmphhh mmpphhh” He felt Hunks hand tighten round his mouth causing Lance to look up at the security guard, he looked so uncomfortable as Keith went through the bag. He wasn't sure if he could make out the blush on the big guys cheeks or not but it made Lances cheeks heat up. 

“Do...do you still need me here?” There was a slight crack in Hunks voice, the once smooth calming voice had a hint of fear in its own right. Hunk didn't want any part of all this after all it seemed. Keith looked at the security guard as if in thought for a moment. He disappeared out of Lances vision, which put the supervisor on edge. He prefered to see the sick twisted mullet at least then he'd know what to expect. 

What he didn't expect was a hand slamming down on his backside with a crack that echoed round the office. It caused Lance to cry out against the hand gag and tears form in the corner of his eyes. Struggles against his bonds renewed trying to find a way to get from Keith.  
“If you want the money, you have to stay” Another slap against his cheeks came before a strange sensation of rough leather soothing the reddening skin. Lance glanced at the guard holding his mouth shut. He looked so uncomfortable with everything that was happening. Maybe he didn't sign up for all this? 

With another crack of leather glove hitting reddening flesh Lance was pulled from his thoughts and wasn't sure how he felt now about the softness of his captors touches. Each struggle pushed his already too hard cock against the table he lay on as well as earnt another smack across his cheeks and then the soothing feeling which crept lower and lower between getting closer to his hole. The tears that were forming were obscuring his vision now making everything warp and blur. The next sensation was one he was definitely not prepared for as he felt a digit start to circle at his hole.

“You look so uptight and tense Lance, perhaps i should help you loosen up a bit~” The purr of Keiths voice whispered in his ear sending a shudder through his bound body. Just the sheer sound of the purr put his body on edge and with the insinuation of what was about to happen to him he couldn't hold back a sob.  
“What are you going to do to him?” Hunks voice seemed tinged with concern as Lance felt his grip loosen on his face.   
“What do you think?” Keith was still out of Lances field of view and the brunette hated that. Instead his blurred vision stayed on Hunk looking for some hint of what was going on in his features. That was when he saw the dark eyes go wide with a small shaking of his head.   
“No....that...that's rape…” Lance's heart sunk at the word rape and fear struck his body, they were going to rape him? 

“I won't let you” Renewed tears had started filling Lances blue eyes that Hunk looked blurred as he now stood up against the man behind Lance. It might have been the tears or just his perspective but Hunk looked a lot bigger now than he did earlier now he found his voice.  
“You won't stop me,” There was a cold drop of a gel like substance that ran down between Lance's ass cheeks as Keith spoke causing his body to shiver and tense up. “ you need the money, you told us as much”   
“Not if it means doing this!” Hunk sounded louder now, more confident in his resolve and for the first time in what felt like forever, Lance could see hope for a way out.


End file.
